


［spideypool］Shadows of wild lilies and wild roses

by touch233



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: Short story, 10,000 wordsHere the words:Lily "pure"Rose "Passionate Love"Wade knew Peter's double identity, but Peter is still in the dark, silly love. * (inspired by the oblique issue of Marvel's Mean Worms)There will be many wonderful things happening in the world that do not allow you to speculate or explore laws. Wade thinks Project X is a sure way to make the top 10. His life has always been so bad that it seems to be contaminated with dirt and so chaotic that it can't be sustained.At one point, he almost thought he was going to die, disappearing from the Marvel Universe and eventually becoming a period on the screen. * But he meets Spider-Man, a noble, adored superhero whose fluent one-liners and dazzlingly righteous demeanor are all new things to Wade, a ray of light in life. So he managed to get in touch with Spider-Man, from the spider reward to the chase jump *, they actually get along well, and even become close friends.The ending is supposed to be happy, right?If Wade can stop the bullet through Spider-Man's heart.1 Deadpool Slaughter the Marvel Universe2 from the Spider-Man and Deadpool
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	［spideypool］Shadows of wild lilies and wild roses

**Author's Note:**

> Non native English speakers  
> Please correct the mistakes and omissions

=1= Potions

I remember when I saw you at the end of that night

I was lookin' for some trouble, you were lookin' alright

I don't think I've ever been so close to a love like this

Wade had seen men bleed so many times, their blood flowing crimson from holes drilled by bullet holes, from broken limbs to the walls. There seemed to be no end to the sinners' blood. Wade would stick Arthur into their still-heaving bellies, cruelly puncture their torsos, squeeze the last oxygen out of their lungs, and smile as they watched life slip from their bodies.

But that's not now.

"No, Spiderman, no, please, don't go..." Wade was crying, unable to hold back the tears that streamed across his face as the water soaked his visor and formed a trail of water across his jaw. Spider-Man lay in his arms, his visor badly damaged and a strand of his brown hair wet with blood.

"Wade, it's not your fault. Don't cry, will you? Spider-Man is speaking with the last breath of his strength. His stomach is pierced by three sharp blades, and large amounts of blood flow from the wound, which stains the ground below him. But the most fatal injury was the bullet that pierced his heart. Spider-Man and Deadpool are on a mission from SHIELD to put down an illegal gun gang. If everything follows the instructions, everything will be resolved in twenty minutes. But the SHIELD spy betrayed the information, the organization has not only destroyed all evidence of illegal trade, but also hired professional killers ambush in the stronghold, waiting for the arrival of the two heroes.

The dragon that is obsessed with money is often willing to feed on life.

While Wade is quick to react, and he's all too familiar with mercenary tactics and power configurations, Spider-Man isn't -- he doesn't have as much combat experience as Wade, especially when it comes to people who are the polar opposite of him and live only to kill.

Wade switched weapons the moment he entered the room -- swapping samurai swords for submachine guns and a boa constrictor, whose lethality and lethality never disappoint Wade. But Spider-Man, the always benevolent hero, had no intention of killing anyone in the house, so he had to stick a spider web over Wade's gun barrel while dodging enemy bullets.

"Hey, we made a deal, you can't --" Spider-Man hops between walls and ceilings, shifting positions to avoid attack. The bullets were too thick for him to handle.

"It's wrong." Wade could only tear the annoying threads, not care about the sting. A few bullets couldn't stop him. "It's not, remember what I said, with great power comes responsibility..." Spider-Man is used to sharing punches and cannons in combat, unless.

Before he can finish, a diminutive member of the mercenary team, with a reddish brown beard and a huge metal claw, runs out of cover and runs straight at Spider-Man. "Hey! You!" Wade was aware of the inconsistency of his opponent's behavior, his pace never stopped by Wade's shots, and his eyes were full of the desperation of being driven into a dead end.

{He was ready to trade one life for another. }

When the yellow frame appeared in his mind, Wade was afraid that something bad would happen, because he was always able to reveal the truth in time and ruthlessly. Wade had seen Spider-Man cut through with metal blades, and he could hear the dull sound of his flesh being cut through, like falling from a high place.

Five meters away, there was nothing he could do.

Wade fired two shots at the murderer, aiming at the temple and the ear of the scumbag, and swearing that he would never again have the chance to injure or be reborn.

But the little spider grabbed the murderer by the collar and tried to dodge Wade's bullet sideways, even though it would have hurt his wound and made his situation worse.

Wade did not anticipate his action, and two bullets, one just by chance, hit the wall, the other, hit Spider-Man in the heart.

[No! Don't!

The moment Spider-Man was shot, time and space froze in Wade's eyes into a translucent gel. He could see the web's eyes squinting in pain and the corners of his mouth twitching, and the drops of blood flowing from the bullet holes splashed on the ground under the force of gravity. And the scum who was protected by Spider-Man fled the scene in panic, with a narrow escape.

Wade's heart broke with the bang as Spider-Man fell to the floor, and all sound and light vanished, leaving him an eerie whiteness and Spider-Man lying on a flat surface, bleeding and bleeding.

Wade did not know how he had killed the others, but in perhaps a minute or fifty-seven seconds, he had shot each target closer than ever, like a killing machine that had followed orders to the point.

Wade dropped his weapon, ran to Spider-Man and held him in his arms. Wade began to cry, spitting dirty words and cursing himself.

"Damn it! Fuck! It's all my fault! Spider web, I couldn't, I shouldn't..." Wade choked up. Why did he make mistakes over and over again, not listen to the advice of his favorite hero, not calculate the trajectory of the bullet? He screwed up again.

Wade was crushed by the cruelty of death and his own impotence. He knew that Spider-Man could not survive such a severe injury. He was bleeding so much that his heart was slowly slowing down and he was going to die.

He leaned close to Spider-Man's forehead and felt his breath. "Spiderman, what do I do?" Wade wanted to scream, he wanted to shoot himself, he wanted to turn back the clock but he couldn't. "Thank you, Wade, for all the..." Slowly and calmly, like any dying person, Spider-Man said his last goodbye.

"Everything... You try to be a good person, you try to save people, it's so good... Hey, remember what's the favorite part about superheroes?" The tenderness in Spider-Man's words hurt Wade even more. He looked up at the white mask over his eyes and stopped crying.

"It's boxing." * Wade didn't know how he managed to blurt it out and even grinned.

Then Spider-Man raised his hand, slowly but surely, and took off his mask. Wade may have been desperate to know the truth behind the mask, but he didn't think it would be at such a time. It was a sad moment -- just the identification of the body.

"That's right, hahaha." It was a face Wade would never miss. Peter. Peter Parker.

"Ha ha ha, ha ha ha! * Wade didn't want to laugh and couldn't laugh at all. He just squeezed the hard syllables out of his mouth and gave Spider-Man, Peter Parker's last wish, a smile as he saw himself off.

Wade buried his head in Peter's brown hair and sobbed quietly, feeling the heat dissipate. Then he heard those magic three words, the Last Words. Wade knew it was not his own Maladaptive daydreaming, * because he would never dream of Spider-Man's death.

Spider-Man and Deadpool Comics # 6. If you haven't read it, read it!

2\. It's just the way it's written. I can't help it. A bit of a strange parting.

3\. I read it on the Internet, which is similar to fantasy.

=2= Bitter

It's like, Bein' on the outside of an inside joke

It's like, When they only got Pepsi and you really want Coke

It's like, You finally get a text back and It's just your mom

I know you think about me when you kiss her

I left a taste in your mouth

In the blue lake, where the stars are willing to fall, there are patches of white clouds, and the ripples spread on the surface of the water after the breeze, making the water marks seem endless.

Peter sat by the lake, put his hand in the water and stirred it gently. The nebula in the water instantly broke into pieces and scattered, even the checkerboard that was knocked over by God. "A moment of peace." Peter sighed, without the complexities of human relationships, without the dangers of a newspaper office. Without the superhero costume, he is just an ordinary adult who faces everyday life with optimism, overcoming hardships and trying to make life better for himself and others.

Peter pulled his hand away from the water. The fingers were still dry, and the illusory view was not his ideal after all.

With the pain of sharp glass scraping through his throat, Peter forced himself to open his eyes to escape the comfort and unreality of his dream. The gray ceiling and the cylindrical light tube let him rule out the possibility of home in the first place.

Peter's throat felt dry and the smell of blood filled his nose, and his blinking still gave him a vague sense of what he had experienced when he was walking through the desert, as if he had escaped from some kind of abandoned corner.

Peter was confused. He guessed that it was because there were a thousand marmots digging holes in his nerve cells, and ten thousand ants running around filling up the dirt they had lost. Oh, my God, thank God! You're awake, aren't you? A doctor or a nurse! Anyone will do. Give our good hero a physical examination!" Peter heard a familiar voice next to him, so he turned his head to the left and saw Wade sitting in the bed next to him, a thin needle in his left hand, the first time Peter had ever seen Wade willing to receive a shot.

"Hey, Wade, er... What are we doing here?" Peter touched his nose with his right hand, which he could still move. His left hand was also on an infusion, probably of glucose or vitamin or something. He probably glanced at it without thinking.

Peter's memory is incomplete, and the events before he loses consciousness fall apart like a giant jigsaw puzzle. He can only recall parts of it. He only remembers himself and Wade broke into the organization's archives, but was attacked by the enemy. For a long time, Wade just stared at Peter. He didn't wear a mask, and the scars from Project X made him look like a grim killer demon.

But his eyes, like a clear jewel or a sea of cobalt-blue roses, felt uncomfortable with the love that could overwhelm Peter.

"Well, Wade, is there anything on my face but a mask?" Wade's reaction made Peter wonder, as if they had been separated for centuries and Wade thought he would never see him again. "Everything is fine... Spider web, but why do you ask? I mean, you don't remember how we got here?" Wade still refused to look away, so Peter looked at his own white sheets and rubbed his nose sheepishly. "Yes, I only remember when we went into that house... What about the rest of us? Have they been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Peter wanted things to be settled properly, not in any violent and bloody way.

Wade said nothing, and for the first time in his life Peter felt that the thoughts of the former sellsword were so complicated that he could not decode them. What's wrong with Wade?

-

Peter has almost become intolerant of Wade lately.

He would see Wade everywhere, shopping at the supermarket or picking up medicine for Meryl. Even in front of his and Bobby's apartment * -- well, it's actually Bobby's apartment, he's just a renter.

Without the mask, he's just Peter Parker, an ex-billionaire, and Wade even has a lot of problems with that identity. Unless Wade has been brainwashed by Hydra, how can he forget all that and see Peter so often?

"Well, what's the matter with you, Mr. Wilson?" Again Peter tore up the note on the flat in front of Bobby's door -- "Leave him alone! Don't kiss him! Don't be ambiguous! Or you'll turn into a kebab! -- Vlad III to stay * "and then quickly found on the roof ready to watch Peter into the room, fully dressed in uniform and fully equipped Wade.

"You can't always be around, really, I'm done with Spider-Man..." Peter's anger was visibly weakened as he said this, and he lacked the strength to deny himself a double identity.

"You should have gone to him instead of me, shouldn't you, Wade? After all, we've had a rough time." Peter doesn't really hate Wade, Spider-Man and Deadpool's super squad doesn't bother him at all, it's just hard for him to accept Wade coming to see him all the time, to see Peter Parker. It would interfere with his life, it would expose his identity, or it would be an inconvenience... Anyway, Peter Parker can't see Wade Wilson much.

"Must I say so? Seriously?" Wade kicked away the innocent pile of garbage and dropped the pistol strapped to his left thigh and the samurai sword on his back. "Are you still talking? Right, Peter? Think I'm interfering with your life? Think I don't have to do something for you? What if you cross the street and get hit by a car? What do you do when you meet a terrorist in a bus? What if you get hurt and you end up dead?" Wade's words were so fierce that he could not stop walking back and forth in front of Peter. He was uneasy, and the pressure of his words penetrated Peter's mind through the questions.

How could Peter not know that Wade's heart was in his heart? Lately Peter doesn't even stumble, because Wade walks in front of him, scouting out all the "threats," even a little boy blowing bubbles.

"But you didn't have to, Wade. I know you meant well, but I could take care of myself. I had a life and what did you get for it?" Peter was puzzled by Wade's recent behavior. Did he miss a flash point event that overturned the universe? * Well, it's hard for Peter to get mad at Wade, even after seeing news of his arms sale that he believes Wade has room for improvement. Now he just feels like his missing memory is the biggest obstacle between them. What happened to that missing time?

Wade stood frozen, holding his left hand to his chest as if it were gaping. "Yellow box said I should go see a doctor, but I didn't." Peter frowned, his mind pulled back to the days before he lay in the hospital, where he was being treated. He thought of some broken memories, such as Wade's nagging words, "Thank God! You wake up... Oh no no no no! Don't go to sleep..." His eyes were wet with tears and the floor was strewn with blood, syringes.

"Do I need to spell it out? Seriously?I want you! Is it just me? Or maybe I'm crazy.To think you'd say.I want you!" There was a cry in Wade's voice. He took off his mask and tried to meet Peter's incomprehensible eyes. The twinkling in Wade's eyes faded. He lowered his head and said nothing at last. Peter did not know what to say.

God! Peter shrieked inwardly. Had he made it over with Wade already? How can Spider-Man and Deadpool fast-forward to that part of the scene if they haven't kissed? Oh, damn it! Is it Veritaserum?

Peter's head is a mess, and he really wants dialog box suggestions in his head, even if they don't work.

1 Barbara Morse

2 Vlad III, the archduke of Valazian Europe, was known for his "stabbing," in which a spear pierced his victim's rectum from the bottom up and out of the chest, avoiding vital organs so that the victim could not live or die.

3 from the song Seriously

4 comes from the DC Flash, a completely different branch of the universe caused by changing the past.

=3=A Think About You B Think About You

Heavy-hearted trouble on my mind

Cause I, I think about, I think about you

Your words, they burn

You're cold, and it's cruel

Acting like I am someone that you never knew

Life is a piece of shit.

Wade knew this truth too well to ever try to deny it or prove it wasn't true.

He thought meeting Spider-Man and Peter Parker would change him -- it was a disaster. But he was wrong.

[Absolutely MALAdaptive DayDreaming!]

{GET OUT, DAMN IT, WE DID SAVE PETER, THAT'S THE TRUTH, BUT HE FORGOT, FORGOT HE TOLD US HIMSELF WHO HE WAS. }

Wade silently collected the alcohol - and cocaine-laced drinks scattered on the table into the trash can.

I'm going crazy, really. Why are we still in New York?

{if we go somewhere else, we can save ourselves? }

Wade remained silent, scrubbing the walls clean of blood and vomit.

[Damn, self-healing factor can make people lose their memory?]

{HOO, HOO, you should be glad Peter isn't mad! }

"Will you never shut up! Damn it!" Wade tossed the last bits of furniture out of the window, ignored the bangs of wooden sofas hitting the floor and the screams of neighbors downstairs, and pulled up a raised floor somewhere to retrieve his gun. He picked up the nearest MP5 and pointed it at his temple. He tried to pull the trigger, trying to forget his defeat yesterday and run away. When he finished the words, "I like you," he suffocated, his eyes darkened, his breathing became hard, as if dozens of dead fish had entered his lungs. But Peter failed to give any of the reactions he was expecting, and Wade fled, choosing to stay away from Peter -- from his favorite hero.

Wade didn't know what went wrong. On the day of the mission, Peter had almost seen death, and Wade, for the first time, wished death away from him. Perhaps it was the story of the old American * that inspired Wade. As he held Peter in his arms, he suddenly realized that he might be able to use the healing agent in his body to save Peter -- through a blood transfusion. *

Wade laid Peter gently on the floor and began frantically searching for a syringe or syringe -- fortunately he found it, after rummaging through the thirty-seven cupboards. He didn't know what would happen if he injected his own blood into Peter. After all, he wasn't a biology expert, and he wasn't a Strange. With an old radio in his head, Wade could feel the dialog boxes moving away from him, forcing him to make his own decisions.

'God bless! Wade chose to give his blood to Peter, even though they were not related and could not draw any conclusions about the hemolytic reaction, he had to do it -- so as not to send Peter to the tombstone himself. Wade sticks a needle in his own vein and draws blood from it, the secret to immortality that villains dream of.

Wade thanks Stan and Jack for Peter's powerful spider abilities. * Peter receives Wade's blood and is reborn.

When Wade saw Peter open his eyes, he could feel Peter's breathing and the heat coming from his body as the upside down black and white turned into a color video.

'Thank God! You wake up... Oh no no no! Don't go to sleep..." Originally, Wade didn't ask for anything, for Spider-Man to take off his mask or even show him love -- that would only happen in his peachy dreams. But it did happen, and when Peter woke up for the first time and smiled at Wade, Wade thought New York was heaven on land.

{shoot! Bang! }

[DO IT!]

Wade breathed in and threw the gun far away, the metal barrel clanking cold against the wall.

{What are you doing? }

[Hey, failing to follow the script will get you fired from top management! *]

"Fuck it! Wade bellowed, in a rare attempt not to blame the dialog for his anger. "It's all fucked up wrong!" Then he turned from kneeling to standing, approached his backpack and pulled out his favorite item of clothing.

1 Captain America

2 Spider-Man and Deadpool Comics are mentioned

3 Doctor Strange was previously a surgeon

4 The creator of Spider-Man

5\. A reference to Disney

=4=When the End Comes

But, love never leaves a heart, where it found it, found it

Someday I'll fall into you

That's where I'll be now when the end comes

Oh, 'Cause, where would I be, then when the end comes

The New York sky is a warm orange color as the last of the sunset sets in the west, leaving a few filamentous trails as a few clouds drift through the birds.

Peter was on his way to Wade's house, trying to tune out the car noise with headphones plugged into his ears.

What happened that day?

Peter asked himself but he couldn't get any answers. It was Wade's prerogative to have the dialog box to help him. As for him, he had no one with whom to confer privacy. Twenty-four hours had never seemed so long to Peter. There had not been a moment when Wade had left him, perhaps run away. The reason was clear to him but a little ashamed to admit.

He's known Wade for a long time, maybe a few years. From an uninvited killer monkey to their becoming each other's soul mate, from a cold dislike for Wade to a passionate love, Peter never thought of being the only one. After all, they do it together every once in a while!

Wade is as obsessed with nectar as a bee, and only for Spider-Man. Peter despised his own metaphor in his heart, but he was too confused to write a book about the flower of evil to praise his mistress. *

But what about Peter himself? Are you just friends with Wade, or... Peter shook his head, hoping to wake himself up a little, and then he noticed that he was at Wade's door.

"All right, you'll be all right, good spider." Peter cheered himself up and straightened his somewhat worn shirt, trying to make himself more respectable. Then he pushed open the door and saw Wade in his most iconic outfit.

"I'll keep doing me, Dressed up for myself, I don't care who sees, I'm my, I'm my number one priority, Yeah, I'm the leader of my own damn team ~ ♫*" Wade was wearing the black and white maid dress, and Peter was curious the first time he saw it. What store would do a plum-size dress -- a plain white pleated skirt that wrapped around Wade's hips and thighs, looking eerily sexy, and a plain black corset that showed off Wade's great figure. "Eh, Wade?" Peter raised his eyebrows and tried to pretend that he had never seen a mercenary dressed like this. *

"Oh God! Why are you here, Peter?" Wade slipped out of his reverie, dropped his hands behind him, pinched the hem of his skirt in a panic, and then, as if suddenly aware, folded them across his chest. "You said you didn't want to see me, but you come to my house again. Is that harassment?" Wade was wearing a mask, and Peter could only gather from his unkind words that he was angry.

"Well, sort of, if you don't like my visit." Peter pinched his nose. He had not expected the sellsword to welcome him this way, but ignorance was not guilty. He did not even understand Wade's reasons.

"Really boy, that's hard to find, But that's not my type, you should find your other side.*" Peter wanted to scream. What had happened to Wade? Peter didn't like being rejected in this way. It meant he would never be able to listen to the song again, and he would think about it once he heard it.

"Wade, that's not going to solve the problem between us. Even if I were Raskolnikov*, there should be an explanation... Peter's words were drowned out by the sound of glass shattering. Someone had smashed the window from the outside, and Wade was at Peter's feet almost at the same moment. "What happened? Peter was a little flustered. He was more worried about Wade's address than he was about his own safety. There might be more attacks coming.

"At least not grenades! "Roared Wade, still lying on top of Peter with no intention of getting up to investigate the situation. "I'm fine Wade, are you hurt?" Peter tilted his head to the right, trying not to face Wade's lips. "Oh, of course not. In fact, I think I should kiss you before I go and see who has disturbed your atonement." Wade's arms were at Peter's sides, and his muscular chest never stopped pressing on him.

"That's great, but kissing me can be put off." Peter smiled. He had nothing to hide from Wade. Wade gasped for a moment, gave a long sigh, got up, went to the window for a few moments and looked out. Then he blew Peter a kiss and jumped out.

Well, Peter knew he wasn't angry at all.

Peter sighed, more like relief than complaint, and sat up from the floor. Fortunately, the scattered glass on Wade's apartment floor had not hurt them. He went to the window to try to examine the situation.

A small man with a reddish brown beard had been knocked down by Wade, his face showing signs of the beating he had inflicted.

Peter felt a sudden headache. He pressed on his temples, trying to soothe the throbbing pain in the depths of his head. "I've seen him..." "Muttered Peter, backing up to Wade's sofa and falling to the floor with weak legs. "When did that happen? Peter asked himself, but the answer was still vague, and a suffocating sense of drowning came over him, as if he had been abandoned by a ship in the depths of the Atlantic and was floating alone.

"Son of a bitch! I'll send you to hell, as you wish! ' Peter heard Wade's roar outside the window, and he curled his legs for Wade to finish. "I have come for revenge! You killed them! Kill everyone!" The prisoner's words also reached Peter, who frowned, and a few more fragments came into his mind.

Wade was crying, his red mask soggy, he was calling himself all kinds of vulgar names, and then he pressed Peter's forehead and implored him not to leave him.

"Damn it." Peter wanted to cry. How could he forget this? Wade's voice hoarse and he broke down in tears.

But Peter still couldn't recall everything. Why was Wade holding him? And why should you break your heart? Little did Peter know that the hazy memory was driving him mad. Peter had his head between his knees. He was always alone. After an unknown time he heard Wade's voice again, only this time closer. "I've given my prisoner to the police, Peter, he's..." Wade was silent. He sensed something was wrong with Peter and did not know how to tell him. "I didn't kill him," Wade continued a few seconds later, "because he was the one Spider-Man would give his life to protect." Peter looked up and saw that Wade had removed his mask. "And... I was wrong. I shouldn't have killed those people. Spider-Man is right. Violence with violence is bad, just like that." Wade looked into Peter's eyes, as always, with love and, this time, a rare sense of guilt.

An electric shock passed through Peter's mind, like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle, the drifting ship at last moored in a safe harbor after weathering the storm.

Peter remembered everything, and Wade's stubbornness in not letting go of his gun. How the red-bearded mercenaries rushed at him to hurt him. There was also a desire to protect himself at all times. He would not allow anyone to be punished for something that was not theirs. As well as his most unable to forgive his own death, his life fire will be extinguished, for Wade's great guilt and secret love in the heart.

Peter had never succumbed to death, he would have torn himself to pieces rather than unmask himself, but for Wade, his best friend, his teammates, all his natural emotions -- he didn't want Wade to mourn over a uniform after his death, or he just didn't have the opportunity to come clean. And his most honest confession at the time.

"I love you, Wade."Peter repeated the inarticulate words, and Wade stood there like a wooden statue

"I'm an asshole, I don't remember anything before, and I'm sorry... Did you want to punch me the other day when you saw my face? You don't hate me?" Peter said it with tears, but with joy. Wade almost ran to Peter and gave him a big hug. "I love you, too, Spider Web. Thank God!" Wade cried, his tears soaking the mask under his black eyes, and Peter wondered how long the two of them had missed. "But I have absolutely no desire to hit you, Peter, much less hate you... I beat you to hell twice, remember, I was the bastard." Wade put his arms around Peter's neck. Peter could feel his breathing and his heart beating. Wade was giving him his own body. And he had Wade's blood flowing through him. Wade saved him, over and over again.

"You almost cried last time, didn't you?" "Said Peter jokingly, holding Wade by the waist. "My nickname is Arthur *, so I'm totally fine with it." Wade tilted his head to kiss Peter's face, and Peter thanked them both for not wearing masks.

The world is not perfect, life has its ups and downs, and there will always be criminals and extraterrestrials trying to divide it into different classes. Luckily, the heroes won't let them get away with it. In addition to keeping order in the universe and peace on Earth, they also have their own little problems to solve. For example, Peter has a real headache about how to tell Bobby that he is already Wade's boyfriend.

Wade thought about how to get rid of some of the inappropriate baskets of lilies and roses brought by the old Americans. Old, but he was not willing to throw, he saw the appearance of love from the flowers.

END

1.The Flower of Evil by Baudelaire. Many of his poems describe his obsession with and love for his mistresses

2\. Priority

3.Spider-Man has seen the dead maid costume

4.Not A Love Song (Vavo Remix)

5.Raskolnikov, written by Dostoyevsky, the hero of crime and punishment, refers to the most evil person.

6.Arthur Curry, DC Aquaman's name.


End file.
